Mage: the Ascension
Mages in Dusk; As long as the Garou have roamed this world, there have been those with the ability to shape reality on varying levels. While this is a Werewolf focused room, there will be flavors of Mage mixed in as supporting characters or antagonists. Supernaturally gifted kinfolk are not entirely uncommon and fully Awakened mages are sometimes related to the Changing Breeds by blood. Though many Fera distrust willworkers based on what they are capable of doing to a Caern, strong friendships and alliances have been forged in parts of Denver that have gone a long way to bridge these gaps. Magic weilding characters can become entwined in the world of the Fera without blood relation though various other means. Friendships forged by trial and hardship, romatic relationships, or even violent and negative ecounters are just a few suggestions. There are three options for having a Mage character in Dusk, all of them requiring a degree of approval. For the most part, we will just be touching base on new character creation in Dusk. Bringing characters over from other rooms will be approved on a case-by-case basis, and the rules for it can be found Here. So, on to creating a new character! Character Creation; For the most part creating a new character is by-the-book with a few simple homebrew aditions. For starts you must select your Defining Traits, as follows. : Concept; Every human (or kinfolk) is unique, but the concept of a character lets you get a handle on core motives and design elements. Remember that mages spring from hman and kin stock and Awaken into a much broader world. Therefore, there's mre to a mage than just her outlook on magic. Remember to define who this person was and is, how they lived and what their relation was or is with the mortal and Garou world. A concept is largely fleshed out when the history is written. Writing down your concept is not required (though a history is), its simply the first thinking step. : Tradition; Once Awakened, most mages train in a particular style of magical arts. These heritages determine the sorts of magic that the mage uses, but they also heavily influence the mage's outlook on ethics, philosophy, belief, science, worldly matters and metaphysical theory as well. Your character is not require to have a tradition and may be an individual who breaks from these traditional standards, or has wholy learned magic on their own after their Awakening, these are usually refered to as 'Ophan' mages. Currently, only Tradition mages, Hollow Ones, and Orphans are permitted. Technocracy, Alh-i-Batin, Taftani, Marauders, Nephandi, and all that other stuffs are not normally permitted as characters or antagonists at this point. If you have an especially awesome idea that you think will work well into the theme and storylines of the room, free free to ask and you may be given special consideration for approval. A discription of each tradition can be found here. Hollow Ones and Orphans are often very unique and have their own beleifs and styles, each character is likely to be vastly different in idea from another, perticularaly is the case with Orphans. : Essence (Avatar Archetype); Although mages guide their powers though enlightened will and beleif, they are still influenced by the patterns of the universe echoed in their own souls. Each mage's Awakened Avatar grants the mage the gift of magical power, but it too shapes the mage's approach to magic. Therefore, the Essence is a roleplaying aspect that determines the direction of the characters magical inner self. This Essence influences the mage's path to Ascention. There are four Essence archtypes to select from, as following. Dynamic. Pattern. Primordial. Questing. Discriptions for these can be found on pg. 94-95 of the Mage core book, and may be added to the page later. : Nature and Demeanor; : Kinfolk Status; If making your character kinfolk is part of your concept, there are a few additional traits you will have to consider such as Breed (Garou, Bastet, ect.), Tribe, Camp (if applicable) knowledge of the Garou nation/Fera world, status and familial relationship.